


Young love

by flowerwoo



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Blood Drinking, Blood and Injury, Jung Wooyoung is Whipped, M/M, Park Seonghwa is Whipped
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-04
Updated: 2020-07-04
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:27:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,075
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25066141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flowerwoo/pseuds/flowerwoo
Summary: Wooyoung was in pain from the bleeding of his arm but it was nothing compared to the pain Seonghwa was currently feeling. He started to cry, unable to handle the emotional pain of seeing his loved one suffering. He suddenly lost all strength in his legs and fell to the floor, still crying for Seonghwa.
Relationships: Jung Wooyoung/Kim Hongjoong, Jung Wooyoung/Park Seonghwa
Kudos: 10





	Young love

**Author's Note:**

  * For [K_Sangjoong](https://archiveofourown.org/users/K_Sangjoong/gifts).



> Things to note  
> Vampires: Hongjoong, Mingi, Yunho and Jongho, Seonghwa being a newly turned vampire  
> Humans: Wooyoung, San, Yeosang

" H-hyung w-what’s happening to you?!" Wooyoung screamed, clutching on to Seonghwa’s arms to keep him stable.

"Woo, l-leave now quick... the blood moon is out… I- I can't hold myself..." Seonghwa said, as he pushed Wooyoung aside, crouching on the ground, trying to contain himself.

Wooyoung was terrified. He didn’t know what to do or _how_ to help Seonghwa. He felt helpless, just staring at Seonghwa and in utter shock. He stood frozen as he watched Seonghwa’s transformation, fangs piercing out, veins popping everywhere from his arms, clawing his hair as his eyes turned blood red. Wooyoung was indeed terrified of him as he saw Seonghwa turn into a blood thirsty vampire, unable to do anything...

Wooyoung walked towards Seonghwa trying to calm him, but his plan failed as Seonghwa pushed Wooyoung with his vampire strength, accidentally scratching Wooyoung's right arm due to his extremely sharp nails.

Wooyoung was in pain from the bleeding of his arm but it was nothing compared to the pain Seonghwa was currently feeling. He started to cry, unable to handle the emotional pain of seeing his loved one suffering. He suddenly lost all strength in his legs and fell to the floor, still crying for Seonghwa.

Seonghwa turned to Wooyoung and lowered himself into a pouncing stance, getting ready to attack.

"H-hyung please don't do this” Wooyoung begged. “I know you're still in there!"

Without hesitance, Seonghwa jumped towards Wooyoung.

Everything happened in a flash, one moment, Wooyoung was trying to revive Seonghwa. The next moment he saw Seonghwa flying in mid-air, jumping on Wooyoung. Wooyoung screamed and closed his eyes in terror, knowing there was nothing to help Seonghwa or save himself. He imagined the pain of Seonghwa’s claws digging into his skin, Seonghwa’s teeth ripping his skin to pieces. He decided to let the pain sink in when suddenly he heard a loud thud. Opening his eyes, he saw Yunho and Mingi pinning both of Seonghwa’s arms against the wall on Hongjoong’s order. Hongjoong walked up to the blood thirsty Seonghwa and gave a few drops of blood which were filled with a sleeping spell to calm him.

Seonghwa's pointy teeth started to go back to normal, eyes slowly closing shut as he looked at Wooyoung. 

"Wooyoung… -ah…"

_At Seonghwa’s house_

“How is he?” Wooyoung said, standing up from the sofa when he saw Hongjoong coming out from the room Seonghwa was resting in.

“He’s fine, other than the few claw marks he gave himself, he’s okay and will awake soon. The spell I put on him wasn’t very strong. What about you though? Are you alright?” Hongjoong asked as he sat beside Wooyoung, Wooyoung shifted to the side, giving Hongjoong some space.

“I’m just- a little shaken up you know? I didn’t expect him to not tell me. It’s not like I couldn’t handle it.”

Wooyoung took a deep breath and sighed, staring at his still-shaking hands. Hongjoong could tell he was hurt. “I’m sure he had his reasons. Hm?”, Hongjoong said calmly, petting Wooyoung’s back to soothe him. “Why not you just eat something first?” he said, pointing to the cookies on the table.

“Why do you guys even have human food when you can’t taste it?” Wooyoung asked, mouth full, and crumbs sticking to this sides of his mouth.

Hongjoong giggled at the sight of cutie Wooyoung. “Well”, he said, using a tissue to wipe the corners of Wooyoung’s mouth. “Sometimes we like to eat things just for the texture”, he said as he stood up and left.

Wooyoung never knew about Seonghwa being a vampire, even after dating for more than a year. He wondered why Seonghwa never told him. Seonghwa knew Wooyoung would never judge him. Nevertheless, Wooyoung loved Seonghwa.

Wooyoung didn’t realise when he fell asleep, but he woke up to someone nudging him. It was Hongjoong. “Wooyoung ah-“, he whispered. “Wake up. Seonghwa’s awake and he wants to see you”, Hongjoong said as he threaded his hands through Wooyoung’s bed hair. Wooyoung sat up from the sofa still groggy before shouting, “Wait. He’s awake? Why didn’t you tell me?!” Wooyoung asked, rushing up the stairs leading to Seonghwa’s room.

“I- I just told you though…”, Hongjoong answered despite knowing Wooyoung was too far to hear him.

Wooyoung barged into Seonghwa’s room, doors flying as he entered.

“Wooyoung ah-“ Seonghwa tried to speak when Wooyoung dived onto his bed to wrap his arms around Seonghwa’s neck, burying his head into his chest. Seonghwa tensed at the impact, but soon relaxed and put his arms around Wooyoung’s waist, thumb tracing circles along his back, melting into the hug, missing the comfort of his lover.

They stayed like this for a few moments, when suddenly Seonghwa felt a sharp pain on his shoulder. He looked over to see Wooyoung, poking his shoulder once everytime he said a word.

“Why. Didn’t. You. Tell. Me. You. Were. A. Vampire. Huh?!” Seonghwa could tell Wooyoung was mad, but the playful kind of mad, not the same kind of mad when Seonghwa forgot to take out the cucumbers in Wooyoung’s salad, knowing he hated it. He never wanted to experience angry Wooyoung ever again after that experience.

“I’m sorry”, Seonghwa said, looking at Wooyoung with teary eyes. “I understand why you’re mad, you can choose not to forgive me if you want” he said, removing Wooyoung’s hand from his shoulder. This just made Wooyoung grip onto him tighter.

“Trust me, I’m not mad. Just. Shocked and kind of disappointed. You know you can tell me anything, right?” Wooyoung said while grabbing Seonghwa’s face, putting their foreheads together. He gave Seonghwa a small kiss on the lips, making Seonghwa smile, feeling safe and assured.

Seonghwa then separated the both of them, making both of them sit up on the bed such that they were facing each other properly. “I know I should have told you when we started dating, I didn’t mean for you to find out like this. I thought I could make it home before the blood moon but turns out I lost track of time. I’m really sorry Woo.” He took hold of Wooyoung’s hands and kissed them gingerly, signifying he was genuinely sorry.

“It’s okay. You know I still love you no matter what right?” Wooyoung said, kissing Seonghwa’s cheek.

“Of course baby, I love you too.” Wooyoung smiled at the pet name, heart feeling warm and relishing in the embrace of his lover. 

**Author's Note:**

> Hi sorry this is short, I just wanted to get this over and done with. But I might continue this story when i have time! Thank you for reading


End file.
